Quand Trent arrive en ville
by Haihaiel
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand un nouvel élève rend la vie dure à Baljeet ? Résumé un peu pourri, je l'admets. Mais c'est ma prémière fic. Buford/Baljeet.


Coucou tout le monde, d'abord merci d'avance de bien vouloir me lire. Ensuite, euh... C'est ma première fic et je sais pas trop ce que je dois mettre en en-tête. Enfin, voilà quoi... En espérant que vous aimerez.

* * *

Quand Trent arrive en ville

« Allez, s'il te plaît, juste cette fois, le supplia Buford presque à genoux. Je te jure que je t'aiderai pour français. Allez. »

« Je t'ai dit que c'était bon, soupira Baljeet. Peux-tu seulement me laisser rentrer chez moi maintenant ? »

Depuis ce matin, Buford n'arrêtais pas de la bassiner avec un devoir en histoire qu'il ne comprenait pas. Baljeet avait plein de choses à faire ce week-end mais il avait déjà accepté plusieurs fois. Il était crevé de son vendredi et voulait juste s'allonger sur son lit et finir son livre. Buford avait (encore) redoublé et c'était la troisième fois qui tentait de passé sa cinquième. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était juste qu'il ne cherchait pas à comprendre. L'indien l'aidait dans quasi tout les cours et en échange, l'américain lui donnait un coup de main en français, la seule matière où la brute gardait la moyenne toute l'année. Baljeet n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'il n'aiderait pas Buford pour son devoir, il ferait le devoir pour Buford. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, c'était ça la vie d'un intello. La plupart de ses semblables l'enviaient même pour cette vie. Lui, on le suppliait pour faire quelque chose. La plupart des brutes et autres personnes populaires se contentaient d'ordonner et de frapper.

Tout le week-end, les deux garçons se virent pour les devoirs ou juste pour passé un bon samedi soir devant un film. Mais ils restaient assez discrets car aucune brute de devait se lier d'amitié avec son intello, c'était l'une des règles d'or du code d'honneur des brutes. Baljeet respectait ce code, même s'il le trouvait absurde et sans fondement.

La semaine qui suivit était censé ce passé comme chaque semaine : Baljeet serait au premier rang avec joie et jouerait l'élève modèle alors que Buford y serait forcé et ne montrerait aucune bonne volonté. Mais quelqu'un est arrivé. Mais il est arrivé. Trent Walker, le fils du directeur, avait changé d'école pour se retrouver ici, à Danville. Il était vraiment le mec cool basique. Des cheveux blonds coupés courts et en brosse, des yeux d'un bleu profond capable de faire fondre la plus froide des filles. Même si on était au mois d'avril, il fut direct accepté au club de football. C'était un mec populaire, quoi. Il était un plus mauvais garçon que Buford et s'assit donc à sa place, au premier rang, à côté de Baljeet. Ça ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'il était là, mais Baljeet n'en pouvait plus de lui. Buford et le nouveau traînait toujours ensemble. L'intello n'avait pas parlé à la brute depuis quatre jours et ça lui manquait. Baljeet ne croyait pas que Trent puisse faire pire et il avait tort.

Le jeudi d'après, Trent était devenu très envahissant avec Baljeet. Il empiétait très fort dans son espace personnel et lui posait plein de questions. Il le lâcha enfin au dîner et Baljeet en était sûr, il ne lui parlerait plus. C'était un vrai enquiquineur. Et le mot était faible. Ce mec venait de nulle part et se prenait pour le chef tout d'un coup, quel culot ! L'indien avait pris l'habitude d'aller aux toilettes le plus souvent possible et s'y dirigea juste après le repas. Alors qu'il s'essuyait les mains, l'Enquiquineur arriva.

« Alors 'Jeet, ça gaze ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

-Pareil qu'il y a un quart d'heure, siffla l'autre en tentant de sortir. »

Trent lui barra le passage.

« Hey là, pas si vite l'intello, se moqua-t-il en le repoussant dans les toilettes. Tu penses aller où comme ça ?

-N'importe où mais loin de toi, grogna Baljeet en essayant de sortir une nouvelle fois.

-Hey, tu te prends pour qui pour me parler comme ça ! »

Trent lui asséna une droite qui atteignit de plein fouet la mâchoire.

« Espèce de... hurla Baljeet et se jetant sur lui. »

La bataille ne dura pas une demi-seconde tellement les forces étaient inégales. Baljeet se retrouva à terre plusieurs fois et cessa de résister lorsque l'arête de son nez céda.

« Écoute-moi attentivement, sale rat. Dorénavant, tu seras MON intello, hurla-t-il en le tirant par les cheveux pour capter son regard.

-Buford ne...

-Buford rien du tout, je pense pas que tu lui diras quoi que se soit, cria-t-il. À moins que tu ne veules qu'il ne saches ton petit secret. »

Il sortit son portable et lui montra un message.

_« Désolé Wendy, je suis dans l'incapacité de sortir avec toi car je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les filles._

_Ne m'en veut pas s'il te plaît. »_

« Comment as-tu... ? ne put finir Baljeet qui en resta bouche bée.

-Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué que tu n'avais plus ta carte SIM, hein ? Sale pédale, ria Trent en lui lâchant les cheveux et en le projetant contre le mur le plus proche. »

Baljeet avait envie de l'étriper pour l'avoir insulter de la sorte.

« Alors ? continua-t-il en souriant. Tu préfères m'appartenir ou te faire haïr de tous ? »

L'indien resta silencieux un moment, il bouillait de rage mais il ne voulait pas que Buford sache. Car si Baljeet n'avait pas voulu être avec Wendy, c'était pour lui. Un an maintenant qu'il craquait pour lui. Mais il se taisait, il était trop timide et savait que Buford était tout sauf gay. Il acquiesça tristement, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Le mois d'avril passa dans cette atmosphère de chantage. Baljeet avait deux fois plus de travail et il était lessivé. Trent s'amusait à le martyriser et il mentait pour le couvrir. Mais il n'était pas très imaginatif et parlait souvent de chutes. Il voulait tout avouer à Buford mais il ne pouvait pas. Ça le rongeait de l'intérieur mais il se taisait et obéissait.

L'intello était sûr qu'il allait resté dans cette impasse jusqu'aux vacances d'été, si pas plus. Mais Buford l'attrapa dans un couloir au milieu du mois de mai.

« Baljeet, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air soucieux.

-Rien, tenta-t-il pour le rassurer, comme si ça allait marcher.

-Explique-moi, t'es super diffèrent depuis un mois. C'est de ma faute, c'est ça ?

-Quoi ? Non ! C'est juste que... hésita-t-il.

-Vas-y dis, commença à s'impatienter l'américain.

-Non, rien c'est bon. »

L'intello tourna les talons et partit, s'enfuit plutôt. Il savait qu'il n'y échapperait pas mais il tentait le coup.

Les cours étaient finis et Baljeet rentra chez lui, Buford le suivit. D'habitude, la brute restait au bar du coin jusqu'à huit heures. Mais là, il voulait savoir.

« Baljeet, explique-moi, maintenant!

-Lâche-moi, t'es pas ma mère.

-Mais je suis ta brute, ça revient au même. Tu sais que je ne te quitterais pas tant que tu ne m'as pas dit le problème.

-J'espère que tu aimes le riz alors, car on mange du Jambalaya pour souper. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

« Écoute, 'Jeet, je peux pas te forcer mais, j'aime pas te voir comme ça. Ça me fait mal.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien.

-Non, franchement, Baljeet. J'ai peur pour toi. »

Il avait accéléré pour faire face à son intello, qui le fuyait du regard.

« Je sais que tu tombes pas autant que tu le fais croire, continua-t-il. Mais je ne peux rien faire si tu ne donnes pas du tien.

-Et si je n'avais pas envie de te mêler à l'histoire ? murmura-t-il en sentant une boule amère se formée dans sa gorge.

-Et si je te demandais pas ton avis ? »

Baljeet releva la tête. Non, il n'allait pas pleurer, pas maintenant. Ça aurait été trop humiliant. Mais il les sentaient venir, ces larmes brûlantes qui apparaîtraient sans raison et qui le ridiculiseraient devant Buford.

« Donne-moi juste un nom, rien de plus. Juste un nom. »

Pourquoi devait-il être si doux ? Pourquoi sa voix était-elle si enivrante, si hypnotisante ? Pourquoi ses paroles le rassuraient-elles et lui donnaient tellement envie de se confier ?

« Laisse tomber, gémit-il en étouffant un sanglot.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi ? »

Buford avait compris, ce n'était pas des coups normaux qui lui blessait le corps et l'estime, c'était des coups d'une personne qui pensait que Baljeet lui appartenait. Des coups de brute ou de personnes populaires.

« Un moyen de me faire chanter. »

Ça y est, il l'avouait.

« Raconte-moi.

-Non, il... non.

-Dis-moi son nom. »

Baljeet le regarda intensément, le nom de Trent lui brûlait les lèvres mais il n'osait pas. Que dirait Buford lorsqu'il saurait la vérité. Mieux valait se taire.

« Je vois, grogna le plus costaud et rentrant chez lui. »

Baljeet tenta de se contrôler mais il craqua une fois dans sa chambre. Les larmes s'échappèrent violemment. Il se mit à se haïr d'être ce qu'il était, d'avoir ces sentiments. Il maudit Buford d'être si calme et compréhensif, d'être si mignon et tellement impressionnant. Il voulut tuer Trent pour lui avoir rendu la vie si nullissime.

Sa discussion avec Buford eut des retombées car la brute voulait à tout prix savoir qui osait embêter son intello. Trent vint à la rencontre de Baljeet entre deux heures, le plaquant contre les casiers.

« Alors, la tapette, on fait sa commère avec son amoureux ?

-Non, Trent. Je... je te jure que je n'ai rien dit, s'étrangla l'indien.

-Et il a deviné comme un grand, rit le blond avant de le plaquer d'avantage. Tu me prends pour un con ou quoi ? Réponds sale mytho !

-Je te le jure. Je n'ai pas dit que c'était toi. Il ne le sera jamais. Je lui ai juste dit...

-Tu lui as bien dit quelque chose alors, cria Trent, hors de lui. Je t'avais dit de te taire !

-Oui, mais je... tenta Baljeet qui commençait à avoir la migraine tellement Trent le tenait fort. S'il te plaît, lâche-moi. »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure rauque. Le joueur de football le lâcha, le sourire aux lèvres. Baljeet savait qu'il allait payer, si Buford n'avait pas vu la scène depuis la salle de soutien.

Après le dîner, Baljeet se dépêcha de rejoindre la salle de classe. Il avait math, son cours préféré depuis des années. Il allait se vider la tête durant une heure pour réfléchir à sa situation actuelle. La prof avait prévu quelques exercices à faire en devoirs et elle demanda à certains élèves de venir au tableau pour les refaire. Lorsque ce fût au tour de Baljeet, elle dût descendre pour une raison inconnue. Trent en profita.

« Alors, 'Jeet, elle a un beau cul, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il l'ignora royalement, certains pouffèrent à cette attitude.

« Mais, t'en préfères un autre, de cul, hein ? reprit-il. Ah mince, les autres ne peuvent pas comprendre de quoi je parle, non ? Attendez, je vais vous expliqué grâce à un petit message.»

Il avait gardé la carte SIM, le message était toujours dedans. Baljeet tressaillit. Non, il ne pouvais pas ! Il jeta un coup d'œil réflexe sur Buford, qui faisait semblant de ne rien comprendre. Il attendait juste le bon moment car il avait un peu le trac, son plan était un peu vague. Il voulait juste faire taire Trent.

« Je cite...

-Attends, c'est bon, je l'avoue, dit Buford, la voix un peu tremblante. »

Il s'approcha du tableau, près de Baljeet, les autres le suivirent du regard.

« Buford, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? chuchota Baljeet, assez étonné.

-T'as confiance en moi ?

-Oui, bien sûr mais, qu'est-ce que tu veux leur avouer ?

-Je connais ton secret, Baljeet, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

-Quoi ? Comment ? murmura l'indien stupéfait.

-Irving. Maintenant, ferme-les yeux. »

Le cœur de Baljeet battit soudain la chamade. C'était irréel. Il ferma les yeux. Il avait confiance. Buford se pencha un peu pour combler la vingtaine de centimètres qui les séparaient. Il colla ses mains aux hanches du plus petit, qui sursauta un peu. L'américain continua à se rapprocher de l'autre. Il entendait les autres élèves retenir leur souffle et Trent les maudire. D'abord timide, il ne fit qu'effleurer les lèvres de l'indien, qui tremblait un peu face à l'émotion. Les mains de l'intello glissèrent sur sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à son cou. Buford osa ainsi légèrement approfondir le baiser. Les lèvres se touchèrent pleinement. Baljeet ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Il voulait plus, toujours plus. Buford comprit vite ce que l'autre voulait et il le lui offrit. Les langues se frôlèrent sensuellement. Très sensuellement. Baljeet gémit un peu en tenant de rapprocher leur corps le plus possible.

« Je vous dérange peut-être ? demanda Mme Curtis en rentrant dans la classe.

-Oui, un peu, déclara Buford, la voix rauque. »

Les élèves rirent et tentèrent de se remettre de leurs émotions. Baljeet ne fit que rougir puis continua son calcul, toujours sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire.

Trent fut très énervé après le cours. Il faut dire que Baljeet était un intello très doué. Il tenta une dernière fois de l'ennuyer en le frappant à l'arrière du crâne mais Buford vengea l'indien d'un coup de poing auquel le blond ne répondit pas. Il y avait une certaine tension entre les deux. Ils régleraient leurs différents une prochaine fois. Pour l'instant, la brute devait affronter les chuchotements lorsqu'il passait. Tout le monde croyait qu'il était gay maintenant et le leader de l'équipe de football ne pouvait pas être gay. Il pensait arrêter. Il n'avait pas le choix, de toute façon. Il serait sûrement renvoyer du club très fermé des brutes aussi. Il était tombé amoureux de son intello, le péché ultime.

Les deux garçons rentrèrent ensemble. Il y avait un silence embarrassé. Baljeet décida de le briser.

« Je m'excuse, Buford, j'ai perdu le contrôle alors que tu essayais d'arranger la situation.

-C'est aussi ma faute. Mec, je t'ai embrassé devant tout le monde. J'espère que t'auras pas trop de problèmes.

-Et toi ?

-T'inquiète, personne n'ose parler bête de Buford Van Stomm. »

Baljeet rit un peu.

« Mais, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

-Je sais pas. J'ai réagis par impulsion.

-Et, ça te dérange pas que je sois gay ? »

-Je pense juste que tout le monde peut avoir un côté gay.

-Même toi? »

Buford ignora la question et préféra changer la conversation.

« Tu veux venir chez moi ce soir, mes parents sont absents ? On pourra regardé des films. »

Il accepta mais n'était pas sûr qu'il verrait beaucoup de films ce soir.

* * *

Voilà c'est finit. Je peux vous demander votre avis ?


End file.
